Luis
"Try to use your magic all you want. It will never work." - Luis Luis Hernandez is a Champion for the Disciples of the One Truth, and a particularly adept mage hunter. During the initial stages of the Disciples' assault on Haven City, he attempted to kill Magnus, though he failed horribly. Having not appeared since then, it is assumed that Luis returned to Vatican City, reconvening with the Pope and the rest of the Disciples. History Origin Being of Spanish descent, Luis grew up in a poor family on the back streets of Havego, Spain. Having no real place to turn to, he acted mostly on the faith of God, hoping for some remedy to his awful life. While not the remedy that he had expected, he saw himself falling in with a group of religious warriors. Thinking that he might find the strength to protect himself and his family, he joined as soon as he was of age. Though, little had he known that he would likely never see his family again. The group took him away from his home, all the way to Vatican City. Luis was excited in thinking he would meet the Pope, but it was not the Pope he had expected. Luis met with the Pope of the Disciples of the One Truth; the Pope told lies of their mission, and how they only wished to make the world a safer place. When Luis showed hesitance to believe their cause, the Pope saw it fit to quickly snuff out any doubt. Using some sort of powerful magic, the Pope was easily able to indoctrinate Luis, convincing him that destroying magic was the only way to a pure, human Earth. Having no choice but to believe this, Luis officially joined the Disciples of the One Truth. Over the many years of his tenure, Luis proved himself to be an adept magic hunter; many mages were slaughtered across the globe, from Japan to Canada and elsewhere. The Disciples even attempted to destroy the Sorcerers' Society, but with little success; their magic proved to be far too powerful, and even their leader alone managed to slaughter quite a few of their numbers. After his many campaigns, and 24 years of training, Luis earned the rank of Champion. He had become known as one of the Disciples' most experienced mage hunters. His skill was something to be feared. Little would Luis know, the Disciples were about to undertake their biggest crusade yet. Haven After the Disciples arrived in Haven City, they slowly began to recruit lowlifes and scumbags, even allying themselves with a local gang, just to hide their motives and movements. Luis took it upon himself to lie low for the time being, operating from the shadows and watching as everything slowly played out. It took a while for the city's guardians to catch on, and even by then, the Disciples had already firmly rooted themselves in the city. By the time that the gang had been routed, the Disciples and Luis were ready to move on to the next part of their plan. With aid from Luis, a large squad of Disciple recruits set a trap at the Atlas Bay sector of Haven City. Their target had been the CEO of Maverick, Magnus; he was a known sympathizer towards inhumans and magic users, and was an inhuman himself. Thinking that with enough force and effort, they could kill him, Luis waited until Magnus arrived at the docks and sprung his trap. Scores of Disciples descended upon the unwary man, but they were quick to realize that they had underestimated him. Magnus realized he had underestimated them too; with the presence of Luis' magic dampening device, he found his combat capabilities had been severely limited. Forced to use the environment and his firearms, Magnus was quick to dispatch the recruits, before facing off against Luis himself. Luis managed to get a good shot off with his M14, grazing Magnus' shoulder; Magnus found that even the plasma projectiles from his handguns couldn't damage Luis' armor. Though, Magnus managed to hold out long enough for reinforcements to arrive; Maverick soldiers surrounded the pier and quickly apprehended the Disciples, though Luis was able to flee. Several months following this event, the Disciples were ultimately routed from Haven City, after the combined effort of Magnus, Anaithnid and Damien. While Luis has not been seen since his initial incident, it is strongly assumed that he has returned to Vatican City, and now convenes with the Pope, in order to continue their "heroic" crusade against heretics and blasphemers. Category:Characters Category:Lore Category:Humans